Wikiality:Admin Board
This page is meant for Wikiality.com Admins not disappeared to GITMO. =Daily Priorities= URGENT * reskin Main Page for New Year! **include new logo **include "Look Who's Honoring Us Now" link * check the Admin Board for communications, gossip, etc. * check for porn, bad pics, BIG pics, duplicate images * check for vandals * check to welcome new people (say hello) * check Suggestions for suggestions * check Complaints for complaints * check the following for pages to be deleted: **Category:Speedy_deletion **Category:On Notice **Category:Un-Colbert Content **Category:Vandal Blocked (these pages have been Pwn'd, keep them for 1 week, then delete) ::Also, please make sure you don't un-pwn a page too early. We don't want to encourage vanity or vandalism. HIGH * check Talk:Featured Articles for any winners/losers * follow protocol for "Features" * compare Featured Articles and Category:Featured looking for discrepancies * compare Honor Roll and Category:Honor Roll looking for discrepancies * compare 2006 Truthiness Awards/Winners and Category:Year-End_Winner looking for discrepancies * compare Truthiness Monkeys/AuthorizedWTM and Category:Truthiness Monkey * check the following for unusual activity: ** ** ** * check and for Wikipedophilia MEDIUM * check and fix * check and fix * check Category:Mergers for mergers * check **be careful when deleting these, we may one day get a "Commons" and an "unused" file could still be useful * Get the wikiality emails to the sysops who are MIA. --uno 19:56, 2 January 2007 (UTC) LOW * check and tag pages using or * write =Projects= Guides * create Wikiality:Policy * work on N00b Guide * choose best analogy for "heirarchy" ** finish it ** adapt Wikiality:Caste System as "degrees" for Colbert College (or best analogy) * work on quick-talk templates ** the "cares" and the "warns", any others? Clean Up * reduce the size of articles using sub-directories **truthiness **The Colbert Report **Bears * claim sqautter's rights on alternative names for pages * create disambig's where necessary Complete, Correct Content * remove wikipedophilia from prominent articles ** See Category:Wikipedophilia ** Tag with * Make sure all federal government pages have correct names before campaign season 2008! ** Courts ** Congress ** Executive *The Colbert Report/Episodes (season one guests all have pages) **check that all links are correct for this wiki **season 2 is incomplete, check online for footage to complete (last part of Q3, all of Q4) Games So far we have a few "game-like" activities to encourage people to play (and practice formatting): # Write A Caption # Breaking News # Fantasy Colbert League # Wikiality:Movie Reviews (needs work) and several others that are seasonal: # 2007 Resolutions # Best of 2006 # Christian Christmas Gifts # Predictions for 2007 # Remembering.../2006 Games planned: * some kind of collaborative writing project * write Stephen a Valentine's Day card and...Spring Cleaning Collaboration Day (see below) Spring Cleaning Collaboration Day Create some game-like activity to encourage fixing, and to clean up the site. * need ideas * Stephen Easter Eagle Egg Hunt? Super-impose his face on various colored Easter Eggs sprinkled throughout various articles on the site? Not sure on prizes or whatever, but it could be fun. --uno 19:55, 2 January 2007 (UTC) * (just a note) * (another note) Talk:Featured Articles/Losers improve all "losers" (also think of a better name) including ones in the archive.